


Nothing Between Them

by LovelyLiliana



Series: Fluffuary [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffuary, Fluffuary2k19, Inspired By a pic on Tumblr, One Shot, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: After their reveal, Adrien and Marinette get caught in the rain.Day 2: Reveal





	Nothing Between Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!!!!
> 
> I found this awesome pic on Tumblr, and this was made!!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!! :D

Ladybug and Cat Noir were standing on a random roof of an old building.

Or rather, Marinette and Adrien were standing on a random roof of an old building.

This was because, their transformations had timed out.

But, their eyes were closed.

"Cat..."

"Yeah?"

"Open our eyes on the count of three?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three." They said in unison.

They opened their eyes.

He wouldn't say he was shocked, but he was surprised.

_Marinette is ladybug? But... But... **How**?_

But surprise soon turned into excitement.

 _And they say black cats_ _aren't lucky_.

On Marinette's part, she was flat out shocked.

 _But... But... No. He **can NOT** be Cat Noir. There's _ _just **no way**!_

And it took a while for her shock to fade away.

Well, most of it.

"... Marinette?"

Her hands had been covering her face, and she slowly moved them.

"Yes?"

"Are you... okay? With... all this, I mean."

She hesitated, but nodded.

"Is that... Is that your kwami?" She said, gesturing to the floating black cat behind him.

"Oh, yeah. That's Plagg."

"That yours?" He said gesturing to the floating ladybug behind her.

"Mmhm. Tikki."

"We should get going."

They retransformed jumping down, and landing in the alleyway next to the building, before detransforming again.

They started walking in the direction of home.

 _It's pretty_  cloudy, Marinette thought, _It's not going to rain... is it?_

Lucky for her, right after that thought, she felt a drop on her cheek.

"Adrien... I think it's going to rain."

"Oh really. What made you think that?" He asked, as a raindrop landed on his outstretched hand.

"Oh, ha ha." She said, with a roll of her eyes.

But it started pouring, less than three minutes later.

"Adrien."

"Hm?"

"I'm really glad your Cat Noir."

He hugged her.

He didn't know why, maybe pure impulse, but it felt right.

 ** _So right_** , to just hold her in his arms, and be there with her.

But, she hugged him back, arms around his neck.

She pulled back a little, hands on his chest, the rain still falling, but forgotten.

She closes her eyes, as he kisses her forehead.

"Adrien..."

"Yeah?" He said softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I..."

He opened his eyes, to see a faint blush, dusting her cheeks.

He smiled.

"I know."

And then, with the rain pouring down, their clothes soaking wet, they shared their first kiss, with nothing between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this One-Shot! :D
> 
> Art was by Yunyin!
> 
> Link: https://yunyin.tumblr.com/post/157628287000


End file.
